Harry Potter and the Making of the Fifth House
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: The entire fourth year Griffindor-Slytherin potions class stared in horror as a great, ghastly cloud of sickening green smoke billowed and clouded it's way out of Neville's cauldron.


LDD: First I'd like to say that this has nothing to do with my other Harry Potter story 'Harry Potter and the Potion Master's Haunting'. Second, the story is AU from fourth year on. No GoF, OotP, HBP, or DH. Blaise Zabini is male in this, was Zabini male or female in the books, were we ever told? I don't remember if so. Will later be a crossover with the 'Worst Witch' TV show.

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Harry Potter are the property of J. K. Rowling and are used here without their creators' knowledge or permission. All other characters property of the author.

NOTE: If you are waiting for a chapter to one of my other stories, I'll let you know that I'm working on whatever happens across my mind so there are bits and pieces of almost everything sitting on my computer. And chapter 2 of Bishounen Book 3 is being posted along with this, so if you are following that story arc, enjoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry Potter and the Making of the Fifth House

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The entire fourth year Griffindor-Slytherin potions class stared in horror as a great, ghastly cloud of sickening green smoke billowed and clouded it's way out of Neville's cauldron. Neville backed away, covering his mouth and nose. He bumped into the table behind him, gasped, then fell to the floor. Pansy shrieked. Draco, who was right next to Neville when everything started, collapsed. Soon the whole class was either on the floor or slumped over their workspace.

Harry was the first to push himself up after the green cloud was gone. It had left no trace of itself behind, other than the stunned students who littered the floor. They all sat up.

"Awe, bloody hell Malfoy!" Groaned Ron.

"Why'd you have to it?" Pansy cried.

"Is that?" Asked Harry, looking at the spot on the floor below him.

"It is." Hermione said with a nod of her head.

"I'm going to kill him! Malfoy!" Harry lunged at Draco. Hermione grabbed him.

"Harry, that's not going to help! And anyway, he ALREADY IS dead!"

"You've got that right." Blaise said as he waved his hand though his own body, it was slumped over the Mandrake roots he'd been cutting moments before. "I think we all are or this is one heck of a dream."

"Maybe it's just a mass dream! Some one wake me up!" Pansy pointed to her own body. "I demand they wake me up now!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, the Slytherin was nearly in hysterics. "Pansy, we can't. The entire class got bumped off by the poison gas. The only thing we can do is wait for Prof. Snape to come back, he'll know what to do."

"What did you throw into Longbottom's cauldron anyway?" Blaise asked as he began waving his hand through the fire under his cauldron.

"Pink flowers, top shelf and all the way on the right." Draco said pointing to Prof. Snape▓s personal storage shelves.

Hermione investigated. "Good grief, Draco! You threw in a flower from the Belladonna!"

"Bella-what?" Ron asked.

"It also known as Deadly Nightshade, Ron. Every part of the plant is highly poisonous!"

"This proves 'pink' is evil." Ron whispered to Harry.

"You know, this gets boring after a few minutes." Blaise said as he floated through the table. "I can't touch anything!" He bumped into Pansy. "Scratch that. We can touch each other."

"Poke me and I'll make your after life unending pain, Zabini!" Blaise wisely pulled his hand away from Pansy.

"What's the meaning of this?! All of you get back to your seats!" Prof. Snape barked out as he entered his potions classroom. He stopped short. His foot had knocked into something. He looked down. At his feet was the body of Harry Potter. "Potter! What have you done now! I warned the entire class not to touch their potions while I chased off Peves! Answer me right now!"

"It wasn't me! Honestly!"

"Prof. Snape, it was all Drac-"

"I did not ask you, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting. Now Potter, what happened?" Snape snapped.

"Shouldn't you be getting Madame Pomfrey"  
"Yeah, look at us! We're dead!" Pansy couldn't help but brake down into a fit of crying.

Snape raised a hand to his temple. "Very well, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson. I will floo Poppy, but I will get the full story out of you lot." He grabbed a pinch of dust and floo called the Mediwitch. Soon she and he were levitating the bodies of the entire fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class to the medical wing.

"Don't worry about any of the other students seeing, Severus, I did a quick call to Prof. Dumbledore to tell him to have everyone keep all of the classes in their rooms, with the doors closed. Until the Headmaster says so, the school is on lock-down." She looked at the ghosts of the fourth year who were following the two of them silently. "Whatever happened, I'm sure we'll fix it children." She added, trying to comfort them and herself.

Several hours later, Prof. Snape had gotten the full story from his class on what had happened. Madame Pomfrey was standing over one of the beds looking at the magical readout, she sighed. "Well, children, I have both good and bad news to tell you. Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you and your classmates will be happy to know that you did not kill them." There were a great many sighs of relief from the ghostly students floating around the ward. "The bad news is that you did somehow manage to separate all of your souls from their bodies in a way that I have no idea of how to reverse."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


End file.
